Let's Do It
by SMichelleS
Summary: Rachel's journey from princess to natural woman begins with a little help from Puck.


**Prompt: **From the Puck/Rachel Drabble meme.

Finn: Where you going?  
Rachel: To find Puckerman! You know, my journey from little princess to natural woman begins this Saturday night at my house!

* * *

Let's Do It

"Puckerman!"

Puck had been on his way to the cafeteria when he heard Rachel Berry behind him calling his name. He turned to see her barreling towards him down the hallway, that patented determined look on her face.

"We need to talk," she said, and then glanced around at the people milling about. "In private."

"OK…"

Rachel grabbed his hand and starting dragging him around a corner, seemingly looking for a place to go that would be far away from the crowds. Finally she noticed the door to a janitor's closet, and, finding the door unlocked, she marched inside, pulling him along with her and locking the door. Puck took a second to note that this was the same closet Lauren had dragged him into all those weeks ago.

Rachel turned to face him. "Let's do it."

Puck stared at her. "What?"

"I think we should do it. It's come to my attention that, while I pride myself on being an upstanding young woman, if I want to make it in show business, I have to experience all that life has to offer in order to have something I can relate to. I need to be able to channel real experiences into the emotions of my songs and my roles. I can't do that if I stay innocent and inexperienced."

Puck continued to stare at her. "Um. Wow. Are you sure?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes. I'm ready."

"Wow. Ok." He hesitated. "You're sure?"

Rachel huffed with impatience. "Yes, Noah, I'm sure. Finn suggested it, and I realized he was right."

Puck's jaw dropped. "_Finn_ suggested it?"

"Yes. He agrees that it's important for me to experience more out of life if I'm to reach my full potential."

Puck bobbed his head and considered that. "Huh."

"So?" Rachel asked, "Are we on?"

"You're really sure about this?"

She huffed again. "Yes, I'm sure! Are you in or out?"

Puck nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I'm in."

Rachel smiled brightly. "Great! Shall we get started now?"

Puck grinned. "Yeah, ok." He quickly closed the space between them and grabbed Rachel by the waist, leaning down towards her. Before he could place his lips over her own, she put her hands on his chest and pulled her upper body back from his. When he looked down at her, he saw that her eyes were wide and slightly panicked.

"What are you _doing?_"

Puck frowned. "What do you _think_ I'm doing?"

"Why are you about to kiss me?"

Puck's head was starting to hurt. "What, you wanted to just get right to it?"

Rachel's eyes seemed to go even wider. "Get right to _what_?"

Puck cocked his head and narrowed his eyes at her while she continued to cling to his jacket. For a moment the two of them stared at each other with matching looks of suspicion and confusion; soon enough, realization and then horror flitted across Rachel's face.

"Oh my God! You thought I wanted to have sex with you! Are you _insane?_"

Puck thought this was unfair. Not like this would be the first time a girl had propositioned him. Not like it would even be the first time he and Rachel had gotten hot and heavy.

"I…"

"Did you honestly think I'd want to lose my virginity in a _janitor's closet_?"

Oh. That was a good point.

She smacked his chest. "You're an idiot!"

"Hey!" he finally snapped back. "You were the one that was all, 'Let's do it, I'm ready, Finn's cool with it!'"

"I was talking about the _party_!"

Oh. Ohhhhh. Ok, that definitely made more sense. Damn. He looked down at her again and if he hadn't been so disappointed, he would have laughed at her expression.

Puck cleared his throat and finally let go of her. "Ok, cool, the party. So it's on?"

Rachel tugged at her dress and gaped at him. "I can't believe you were…you were…"

He snorted and cocked his eyebrow at her. "Really? You can't believe that? Have you met me?"

"What about Lauren?", she asked, clearly flustered.

He shrugged. "Lauren and me are not exclusive yet. Her choice, not mine, by the way. So until she actually makes up her mind about if she wants to be with me, I'm not tying myself down to her."

Rachel nodded weakly. "I suppose that makes sense."

Puck bobbed his head again. "So…the party?"

Rachel seemed to finally come back to herself and straightened up. "Yes! The party. I've decided I want to throw the party, and I'll need your help spreading the word and providing the alcoholic beverages."

"Cool, I can do that."

"But I want to set a few ground rules first," she said pointedly.

"Of course you do," Puck muttered.

"First of all, just the Glee kids, as you said. I don't want the entire school coming to destroy my house and knock over vases leading the police to come and break it up just as my parents get home, as seems to happen on every teen show on television. That means none of your football teammates either."

That was fine with him. He'd never had any intention of inviting any of the football players. While they may have banded together for the sake of winning the game, he still pretty much hated those guys, and he wasn't about to let any one of them near the Glee girls if there was going to be drinking. He didn't trust those assholes, and he didn't want to spend the night busting heads because one of those fuckers thought they could take advantage of one of his girls.

"Ok, no problem," he said.

"And no beer." Puck groaned. "It smells disgusting and I'll never be able to get it out if it gets into one of our rugs! Can't you bring something like wine coolers?"

"Fine. Anything else, Princess?"

"Yes. What activities would you suggest?"

Puck leered at her. "What did you have in mind?"

"Not what you're thinking of!" He smirked at her. "I meant games of some kind. This will be my first party, and it's very important that I get everything absolutely right. Earning a reputation as a fine hostess could be a starting point in my future career, as I will be hobnobbing with many important people and celebrities. Shouldn't a party have activities? Maybe some board games?"

"Not unless you want everyone to be _bored_."

"But – "

He held up his hands. "Seriously, you don't need any fucking games. The people and the booze will do the trick." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Promise."

"I don't know…"

Puck let go of her and headed towards the door, unlocking it. "Ok, well, I gotta go and start making some calls. You do…whatever it is you think you need to do, and we'll all be there Saturday night. Ok?"

She nodded, but she looked nervous. "Yes. All right."

Puck shook his head as he walked out and decided he couldn't wait to see Rachel Berry buzzed and unwound.

This party was going to be _epic_.


End file.
